The present invention relates to shoes and, more particularly, to a shoe having an adjustable instep gore assembly for regulating the tautness of the upper portion of the shoe.
Many types of shoes presently made include a gore connecting the quarters of the shoe. The gore is generally a piece of elastic that spans the shoe opening and is attached to the edge of the quarter section located on each side of the shoe. Whereas, the elastic provides a certain measure of flexibility, a number of people with high or low instep configurations have difficulty in getting the shoes to fit properly and be comfortable when wearing these types of shoes. People with high insteps must either have the gore replaced with longer elastic or sever the gore completely to have the shoe fit comfortably, which then creates the problem of having minimal support from the quarters of the shoe. Others with small insteps must either have the gore shortened or replaced or attach pads or the like under the upper flap or upper vamp to have the shoe fit properly.